1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension for use in vehicles, and more particularly to a control device for such a suspension.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
In most cases, one of the link rods in a vehicle suspension and another element are connected to each other by a rubber bushing. The value of the best compliance of the rubber bushing depends largely on the conditions of the road on which the vehicle runs and also on the conditions in which the vehicle is operated. Therefore, conventional bushings having fixed compliances have only met some of the various conditions.